Sentidos
by Deih
Summary: Mi mirada puesta en ti, tu voz retumbando en mis oídos. Mis manos recorriendo tu cuerpo, saboreando lo prohibido. Y entonces tengo todo, cuando toco lo que ya es mío. / Serie de Drabbles.
1. Visión

**Nota:** Nou, tampoco sé qué es esto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Visión**

Era un mercenario, y como tal su tiempo solía ser limitado cuando se encontraba en nuevas misiones; sin embargo, desde que la _arañita_ llegó a su vida, no importaba qué tanta suma de dinero estuviera en juego, siempre lo mantenía en su campo de visión.

Al menos la mitad del día —y eso era realmente poco, a su parecer— estaba vigilándolo. Cada movimiento, cada robo o secuestro al que asistía. Le observaba desde azoteas, desde ventanas o callejones, saliendo rara vez a molestarlo. Y es que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Sus voces solían decir que quería protegerlo, él solía mentirse con que le gustaba ver su trasero. Pero sabía la verdad. Para él, Peter era el ser humano más perfecto que hubiera pisado el planeta, digno incluso de levantar el martillo del Dios con cabello de propaganda.

Por eso y más, su vista siempre estaba fija en él. Sobre todo cuando, con el tiempo, ese ángel castaño se convirtió en su novio. Fue en ese instante en el que supo que estaba condenado, condenado a observar tal belleza por el resto de su inmortalidad. Y la verdad, a Deadpool no le importaba, sus ojos agradecían ver algo bueno entre tanto infierno.

Agradecían tener a tal joya con tanto veneno.


	2. Olfato

**Olfato**

Jugueteó con la flor que arrancó de un balcón, pensando en una y mil maneras de raptar a Parker e irse al infinito y más allá. Sí, él estaba loco. Lo admitía, eso era un gran paso al menos, ¿verdad?

Rió para sí mismo, la primera cita había llegado. Su máscara cubriendo su rostro, su traje su cuerpo. Inseparables a pesar de estar sobre una azotea, allí donde nadie podría verle.

El frío de la noche y el manto nocturno, lleno de estrellas que parecían acentuar aún más la belleza del castaño, fueron los testigos del primer acercamiento entre los polos opuestos. Wade recordaba a la perfección el aroma a uvas que rodeó a Peter en todo momento, incluso notó el ligero cambio de perfume en su cabello, cuando se apoyó en su hombro luego de unos instantes de silencio.

Era adictivo, podría volverse su droga en un descuido. Y, la verdad, es que no le importaba que aquello sucediera. Estaba dejándose caer en un pozo sin fondo y no sabía si llegaría al final con vida, o más destruido de lo que ya estaba.

Sus voces rieron a coro, ¡como si eso le interesara!

Suspiró, enredó sus dedos en los finos cabellos ajenos y se dejó llevar, una vez más, por el aroma de su Spidey. Sí, definitivamente sería su droga.


	3. Gusto

**Gusto  
**

La primera pelea, así como su primera cita, llegó.

Deadpool no solía poner trabas ni problemas por nada, e incluso se dejaba pegar a gusto. Sí, _el novio perfecto_ ; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de celos, el cuento era distinto. Y es que él no soportaba que alguien se acercara de más a Peter, no lo toleraba. Tal vez era por la inseguridad, o por el miedo constante de perderlo. Después de todo, Wade estaba al tanto de la clase de persona que era, y quién era Parker en realidad. ¿Cómo no temer ante ello?

No hablaron por una semana completa, y a pesar de que seguía vigilándolo de lejos, no era lo mismo que tenerlo entre sus brazos. El gusto de su comida favorita se hizo amargo, cualquier líquido que bebiera asqueroso. Fue como si todo perdiera sabor, como si su boca se hubiera amargado por no tener a **su** chico a su lado. Y era su culpa, siempre se lo repetía.

 _¿Lo habré perdido? ¿No volverá? ¿Tengo que acercarme? Spidey..._

Una de sus voces pedía secuestrarlo, la otra sugería —ordenaba— que le pidiera perdón; y él simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera darse un tiro había funcionado, porque revivía y todo volvía a ser lo que era.

No lo soportaba. No soportaba el dolor en su corazón, ese dolor al que nunca se había acostumbrado. No soportaba no sentir el gusto de las cosas en su paladar, no tener a Peter en sus brazos. Y se había cansado, y estaba dispuesto a irse a los mil demonios.

Lo hubiera hecho... si no fuera por los brazos que, en la fría noche del séptimo día, le rodearon con fuerza.

 _Lo siento, Wade._


	4. Tacto

**Tacto**

No es como si nunca hubiera abrazado a Peter, es más, la mayoría de veces estaba —prácticamente— asfixiándolo; sin embargo, fue la primera vez que el arácnido demostró su afecto con más que simples palabras.

Wade aún podía sentir cómo palpitaba su corazón, casi queriendo escapar de su pecho, cuando el castaño le abrazó con fuerza. Y estaba feliz, porque aquello era un avance, mucho más que eso, de hecho.

Peter solía entrelazar sus dedos, o jalarlo del brazo a cualquier parte que iban. Estaba dejando salir su parte infantil, y eso al mercenario le fascinaba. Cada cosa que descubría lo enamoraba aún más; cada actitud, cada gesto o acercamiento

Era el tacto de su piel lo que le volvía loco, era el simple roce de manos la acción que a sus voces enloquecía. Era un amor desbordante, rayando casi a la obsesión. Deadpool estaba al tanto de que si llegaba a perder a Parker, no volvería a recuperarse **jamás**.

Pero no importaba.

—Tal vez deba proponerle casamiento —murmuró pensativo, ladeando la cabeza con una risa escapando de sus labios.

 **—Sigo diciendo que secuestrarlo es una buena opción.**

 _—Cierra el pico subnormal, las cosas están bien._

 **—Obligame.**

 _—Somos la misma person- ¡Ahí viene!_

Wade despabiló justo cuando Peter llegaba a la terraza, quitándose la máscara sin esperar demasiado. Estuvo a punto de decirle su _gran_ idea, cuando el héroe rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acalló cualquier palabra que hubiera querido soltar. Mejor dicho, acalló todo de él, con sus voces incluidas.

¿Cómo pensar con el tacto de su piel? Incluso sus labios sabían bien.

 _Imposible._


	5. Audición

**Audición**

 _Sublime._

No tenía otra palabra para describir los deliciosos gemidos que escapaban de los labios del castaño. Debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose, gimiendo… _su nombre._

Nadie lo había dicho de una manera tan única, nadie le había provocado lo que Peter le hacía sentir. Sus oídos se deleitaban con cada sonido que salía de su garganta, agónico, jadeante. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, pidiendo más.

 **Más.**

Y entonces Wade sentía que ya estaba en el cielo, que podía subir desde el infierno estando en los brazos del arácnido. Aún con su pasado, aún con todas las marcas en su piel que le recordaban una y otra vez lo que sucedió, él lo aceptaba. Lo aceptaba y se lo demostraba, acariciando su lastimada piel con su delicada mano. Sonriéndole con amor, ese sentimiento palpitante que entre ambos creció.

 _Te amo._

Sonrió, su inmortal corazón desbordando pasión. Su cuerpo temblando con cada oración, agradeciendo esta vez, tener audición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguieron estos pequeños drabbles, mucho más a las personitas que dejaron algún comentario. Me hace feliz.

Oh, y a las dulzuras que me leen en las sombras, espero también les haya gustado.


End file.
